


Hufflepuff Sandwich

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bukkake, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus loves Justin, and Justin loves Remus. But sometimes a sandwich can be amazing too... Remus is surrounded by Hufflepuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hufflepuff Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea during Lusty Month of May 2010 to try Remus with different partners every day. As you can see, I had to get creative in my ships to fill all 31 days ;)
> 
> The idea for the title and all the talk about sandwiches is taken from an awesome song by The Blibbering Humdingers called Hufflepuff Sandwich Wrap.

Remus loves Justin. He loves every part of him. He loves how Justin always mouths the words to his favourite films, how he always make sure that Remus' feet are warm enough, how he takes care of him after every full moon, the way he pouts his lips when Remus forgets to buy Butterbeer, his laughter, his eyes, his kisses. Yes, Remus loves everything about Justin, and Remus just prays that things would stay like this forever. Their relationship is nothing but perfect.  
  
So the day Justin introduced Remus to his friend, Ernie, and he had that special look in his eyes, Remus was worried. That look was meant for Remus alone, and he was worried that Ernie would take Justin away from him. Remus didn't like Ernie, so he avoided speaking to him. That made Justin sad. He wished that his best friend and his boyfriend would just get along, he had thought they would. But Remus didn't know that Justin had introduced Ernie as a little present.  
  
Finally one day, Justin confronted Remus about his plan. To begin with, Remus was shocked that Justin wanted to bring a third person into their bedroom, but Justin assured him that they wouldn't use the bedroom, that room was meant for the two of them. That made Remus very happy, and a bit excited. Maybe the idea wasn't so bad? Justin had also promised him that he could be in the middle. Remus liked the sound of that.  
  
It turned out that Remus really enjoyed being in the middle of a Hufflepuff sandwich. He loved to thrust into Ernie's tight entrance while Justin fucked him like there was no tomorrow. Remus loved their little get-togethers, but his favourite part was when Ernie went to the bathroom to clean up, and Justin pulled him tight into his body, kissed him and just held him until they heard the bathroom door open again.  
  
The day Justin introduced Zacharias, Remus got seriously nervous. Wasn't Remus enough for him anymore? But instead of not talking to Zacharias, he confronted the three of them at once. How could they make room for a fourth. And why?  
  
Justin kissed him and whispered that he wanted to know what Remus would look like all covered in Hufflepuff spunk, and that Zacharias just liked to watch. Remus thought he would freak out from that idea, but obviously his cock didn't. He grabbed his wand banished all of their clothes.  
  
He started to attack Justin's mouth, because their lips was also still just for each other, and before Remus knew it he was again sandwiched between his two boys. Zacharias sat on the sofa pumping his cock with his hand, watching the trio before him.  
  
Minutes later, Remus was on his knees in his own living room, surrounded by three gorgeous, young Hufflepuffs. The three of them were stroking their cocks with the same goal, but yet they were all so very different.  
  
Ernie had his eyes closed all the time, while Zacharias couldn't take his eyes off Ernie's cock. Justin never stopped looking at Remus and whispered seductive and reassuring words to his man whenever he looked back.  
  
The three boys was now pumping themselves frantically and Remus couldn't wait for what was about to happen.  
  
Ernie was first, grunting when his come erupt from the tip of his cock and onto Remus' chest. Zacharias' sperm hit next and blended with Ernie's.   
  
Justin smiled down at Remus and whispered a 'thank you' before his face and body tensed up, and white, warm fluid hit Remus' face. It dripped from his chin and mixed with the other two's.  
  
Remus hoped that Justin thought he looked amazing. He wanted his man to be happy. Justin smiled and bent down and kissed Remus passionately. Remus believed that Justin liked what he saw.  
  
Someone muttered a cleaning spell, and the four men collapsed side by side on the floor. Remus felt happy between them, and he guessed it was true: Hufflepuffs make the best sandwiches.  
  
Still, he couldn't wait for Ernie and Zacharias to go home, so he could have Justin all to himself again.


End file.
